Pas quelqu'un de bien
by wolfshe
Summary: Scorpius se sent trahis par nul autre que Rose, sa chere et tendre petite amie. Albus est là pour lui, comme toujours.


Affalé dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards, je ressemblais à une loque humaine. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que nous étions de retour à Poudlard et déjà la moitié de mes colocataires me tapaient sur le système. Sans parler du fait que je n'avais pas réussi à dormir plus de deux heures en trois jours, j'arrivais littéralement à saturation.

Pas coiffé, mal habillé et dans une telle position... J'aurais pu passer inaperçu étant à l'opposé de la stature habituelle d'un Malefoy... Mais en réalité, mon état et mes soupires à répétition m'attirait régulièrement les regards curieux de mes camarades.

Parmi eux, une petite blonde de troisième année, qui dans un élan de courage - ha la bonne blague! - vint se planter devant moi. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je maugréais avec mauvaise humeur : « - Bouges! Tu me caches la vue! »

Sursautant légèrement, elle se tourna par réflexe et pu constater qu'il n'y avait strictement rien derrière elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, la blondinette mit trop de temps à réagir et je repris sur le même ton : « - T'es sourde? Je t'ai dis de bouger ton cul de là! »

Ni une, ni deux, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle s'enfuis dans son dortoir en courant. La suivant vaguement des yeux, je m'aperçu que ses 'amies' riaient sous cape. Furieux, je m'exclamais soudainement dans leur direction : « - Vous aussi, dégagez bande de vipéres! Ordre de préfet! »

Pour une fois que ce truc me servait à quelque chose. Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent comme la première un peu plus tôt.

Au même moment, le tableau qui masquait l'entrée pivota pour laisser apparaître un Albus Potter rayonnant qui évita la dernière des gamines de justesse. Me renfonçant dans mon siège, je croisais les bras sur mon torse. A croire que bouder devenait une seconde nature chez moi.

Mon - crétin - de meilleur ami, eut tôt fait de venir troubler ma toute nouvelle tranquillité en se laissant tomber de tout son long dans le canapé. Ses pieds vinrent se poser sur mes genoux et je les repoussé vivement. Ni une, ni deux, il les reposa au même endroit avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. Je soupirais de nouveau.

« - Me dis pas que tu boudes encore? » Demanda-t-il tout en m'adressant un sourire moqueur.

Si, ça se voit pas? Je ne répondis rien cependant, sachant pertinemment que mon silence lui serait plus dur à supporter qu'une réplique aussi cinglante soit-elle. Malheureusement, il ne se démonta pas pour autant. « - Oh l'p'tit Scorbichou est en manque c'est ça? Tu veux que je t'aide? »

Il se redressa et commença à s'approcher de mon visage en avançant ses lèvres, imitant un poisson.

Je lui barrais la route à l'aide d'un coussin du canapé. Lorsque je le laissais retomber, il était en train de s'essuyer la langue en grimaçant. Le nombre de chats chez les Serpentard s'était multiplié cette année.

Je senti mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en coin railleur, typiquement Malefonien et devant la scène qui s'éternisait, je finis par lâcher un rire. Fronçant les sourcils, il marmonna : « - C'est pas drôle! Espèce de sale blond peroxidé! »

J'haussais un sourcil, perplexe. J'étais blond certes, mais pas avec la même clarté que mon paternel. « - N'utilises pas des mots que tu ne connais pas. » Le rayais-je.

Mauvaise idée.

« - Quand tu arrêtera de faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas ma cousine... » BAM! Dans les dents! Potter 1 - Malefoy 0. Je me renfrogné aussitôt.

Rose Weasley. Ou le noeud du problème. L'épine dans mon pied. La...

« - Oh aller Scorp', tu vas t'en remettre! » ajouta-il tout en attrapant ma main gauche pour jouer avec ma chevalière.

Je me contentais de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les cousins du canapé - peut-être pourrais-je y disparaitre, qui sait?

« - Franchement, je ne te comprends pas... C'est pas comme si elle t'avait trompé! »

Sa réplique eut pour effet de ranimer ma colère et je me redressais d'un bon pour lui faire face.

« - Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas! Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge dans ce château! » dis-je, venimeux.

Je me serais gifflé. A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que je les regrettais et cela avant même de constater la tristesse qui s'était installé dans les deux orbes olives qui me faisaient face.

« - Je... Al, je... Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, je... » ... ne suis vraiment pas doué pour présenter des excuses. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Pourtant, parce que c'est lui, j'essaye.

Et je ne suis pas étonné quand un sourire prend possession de ses lèvres. Il est immense ce sourire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sonne faux.

« - C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude et je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas te demander de trop réfléchir en ce moment. » Il prends une fois aigu et poursuis : « - Dans quoi doit-on abriter un Antiope à fleurs, Monsieur Malefoy? - Je ne sais pas professeur, dans un vase? »

Il rit et j'esquisse moi-même un sourire en coin. Principalement en revoyant le visage outré de notre professeur et celui de la dite bestiole, un genre de félin qui n'avait des fleurs que l'odeur.

Le silence revient progressivement. Il n'est pas dérangeant. De toute façon, même les pires situations deviennent supportables avec Al'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, mais c'est un fait.

Bougeant, il se laisse tomber et sa tête vient reposer sur mes genoux. Je fixe un point invisible tandis qu'il joue toujours et encore avec cette fichue bague. Plus de cinq ans d'habitude, ça ne pardonne pas.

« - C'est du passé, Scorp'... Elle est avec toi maintenant. »

Son ton tente d'être réconfortant mais je n'arrive pourtant pas à me faire à cette idée. Ma première véritable petite amie, ma Rose, avec qui je m'étais vu faire ma vie en avait déjà vécu une autre avant moi. Ca pouvait paraitre stupide, mais je n'arrivais pas à dépasser ce fait. Je l'avais attendu et elle, non.

« - Ne t'énerves pas d'accord, mais plus j'y pense... Plus je me dis que tu cherches juste une excuse... »

Je fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien, ne comprenant pas ou il veut en venir. Lui-même semble relativement hésitant, voir nerveux ce qui ne ressemble pas à Albus Severus Potter, loin de là.

« - Je pense que depuis quelques temps tu, vous... » Je me braque et il le sent, aussi prend-t-il une grande inspiration avant de lâcher : « - Je pense que tu cherches une excuse pour rompre! »

J'ai beau écarquiller les yeux plus que nécessaire, je ne me sens pas surpris pour un sou. Un peu déstabilisé, étourdis mais pas étonné.

Je le fixe sans le voir et lui fait de même, hormis qu'il examine mon expression avec attention. Je sais ce qu'il va y trouver et ça ne me plait pas.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si tout était de sa faute. Ca n'est pas bien. Et contrairement à beaucoup de gens ici, tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Non. Définitivement non. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il lâche ma chevalière pour venir poser l'une de ses mains sur mon visage et m'obliger à la regarder. Je lutte un bref instant avant de me laisser faire.

Je suis en colère. Contre qui? Je ne sais plus exactement. Mais l'impression de n'être pas plus intelligent qu'un verre à crasse n'aide surement pas. Et cette maudite douleur qui ne cesse de revenir martyrisé ma poitrine.

« - Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. »

J'ai la gorge sèche et cette simple phrase sonne étrangement rauque à mes oreilles. Al' semble un instant perdu, je ne comprends pourquoi que quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque ma vue se brouille et que je sens les premières larmes se frayer un passage le long de mes joues.

Pitoyable. Je me sens pitoyable. Si mon père était là...

Mais il ne l'est pas. La seule personne présente est aussi celle sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

Al', que je sens se redresser sur le canapé avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et ce, sans cette pudeur aristocratique si commune à ma famille.

Et Morgane! Qu'est-ce que j'y suis bien dans ses bras!

A sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Son parfum - un truc moldu - emplissait mes narines d'un quelque chose de vanille et quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles me chatouillait le visage. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise comme on aurait pu le faire avec une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que ses mains à lui me caressait doucement la nuque et le dos.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Cette pensée traverse encore une fois mon esprit alors que je détourne mon visage de son épaule et le rapproche du sien.

Sentant mon souffle sur sa joue, il se tourne également. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Je sais que je vais commettre une erreur. Mais là, maintenant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Mes mains lâchent leur prise sur son vêtement pour prendre possession de son visage. Il me lance un regard interrogateur mais je n'y porte pas plus d'attention.

Je m'avance et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.


End file.
